All Alone On Christmas
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Alex has a knack of using magic to get herself in trouble. Now, she accidently breaks her wand and traps herself and her friend David at his house... FINISHED FOR NOW
1. Away From Family

**AN: It is Christmas Time, so I am going to do another Christmas Story. This might be as a pair of stories, so be on the lookout for that. I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed typing this. Thank you, and enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Away From Family**

The snow was falling in New York City, and that meant one thing to those living in the Big Apple at this time of the year. It was about a week and some days before Christmas. 17 year old David Falcone was looking forward to this holiday. His family, which at this time consisted of his legal guardian Louis Saint, and his family friend Villo Lyon, were going to spend time at a cabin with the Russos, Jerry and Theresa, and their three kids. Their kids were Justin, Max, and Alex. Whenever David thought about Alex, he could not help but smile. She and David were close friends, friends that grew up together, and were thick as thieves. She would literally get into trouble, and he would try to get her out of it, and most of the time he would be the one causing trouble along with her. That is how much they meant to each other.

She was way too mischievous, and that is what he loves about her, among other things, of course. That is going to come into play, a little later, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

The Russos, along with David, Louis, and Villo were at a Christmas retreat a few miles away from New York, and the families were having a good time. Louis was talking to Villo, Jerry, and Theresa. Justin and Max were talking amongst themselves in a corner, and David and Alex were sitting near the window, watching the snow fall.

"Wow, it is really coming down out there." Alex said, staring out of the window at the white area that surrounded them. David sat next to her, and stared out at the snow as well. All David could do was smile as he saw the snow. He remembereed all of the times while they were kids, heading outside and playing in it, getting into snowball fights, and of course causing trouble.

"You know what I miss the most? Getting into snowball fights and other things." David said.

"Yeah, double teaming Justin when he would deserve it for acting all high and mighty for no good reason." Alex said.

They sat next to the window, watching the snow fall for the next few minutes, talking about all of their Christmas memories as the snow quietly fell outside. Then Alex asked him something that really caught him off guard.

"So, what are you getting for Christmas?" Alex asked him. She noticed that his face took a slightly red tint when she asked him that. David did not answer so quickly at first, but he decided to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Well, I have no idea, honestly. I am sure that I will get something that I have always wanted." David said.

"I think that might happen, if you are good." Alex answered. She got up, and walked over to her brothers, and David smiled, just watching her leave.

"I hope so." David said, under his breath.

* * *

David was sitting in his room, just calmly looking out of his window when Villo walked over, and sat next to him. David was deep in thought, so he did not even notice Villo over there with him at the moment.

"I take it that there is something on your mind?" Villo asked his friend.

"Villo, I am worried about something." David said.

"Really? Like what?" Villo asked David.

"I want to tell Alex how I really feel about her, but I am worried about what her reaction is going to be." David said.

"I see. You want your relationship to go beyond friendship, but you are really worried about if it will end badly, what will it do in the future." Villo said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" David asked, now curious for his friend.

"Raymond asked me and Louis the same thing." Villo said. "David, I can tell you this. No romance is a cleanly paved road, and expect challenges to come along."

"Wow, when did you get all romantic and scientific?" David asked him.

"I have to be. Louis would give me crap all the time for it." Villo said. He hopped off the bed, and went towards the front door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." David said back.

* * *

It was late at night, and David was sound asleep in his bed, when he felt someone shake him awake. When David awoke, it took him a few minutes to register that it was Alex who woke him up. Sitting up and wiping his eyes, David looked at his female friend.

"What's wrong?" David asked, still more asleep than awake.

"I left something at my house and I want to go get it." Alex whispered, trying to keep her voice quiet as to not disturb those who are in the room with her.

"Okay, why did you wake me up?" David asked her.

"I want you to come with me." Alex said. David stared at her for a moment and sighed. He reached over, and grabbed his t-shirt from the other side and slipped it on over his head, and stuffed his cell phone in his pocket.

"Fine, let's go." David yawned. Alex smiled, and grabbed David's arm. She did a spell, and they warped to their location that she wanted to go.

Or did they?

* * *

A few minutes after they left, David and Alex landed in what presumably was her bedroom. Alex looked around in the pitch black, and took a step forward.

"Ow!" Alex hissed.

"What?" David asked, trying to adjust to the darkness.

"I hit my foot on something heavy." Alex answered. "Why is the couch moved to right here?"

"Wait..." David said. He took a few steps towards a wall, and flicked on a switch. The lit room signaled to the two teenage friends that their location was really different. It was not the Russo's living room at all.

"Great. We are in my house." David said. Alex looked at the newly lit room, and noticed that they were indeed in David's living room.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is-" SNAP.

"What was that?" David asked her.

Alex bent down, and picked up two pieces of wood, and looked to her friend with worry on her face.

"That's your wand." David told her.

"It WAS my wand." Alex said, holding the two pieces of her broken wand in her two hands.

Then a look of worry got on her face as she looked at her friend. "Do you know what this means?" Alex asked David.

David was silent, then it dawned on them at the same moment. David looked at Alex with the worry on her face and listened to the growing fear in her voice, and that dawned in the young man.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Alex and David screamed at the same moment.

* * *

**AN: Well, they are trapped at David's house for Christmas, and that means one thing. Well I am not going to spoil it for you right now, but things will get worse for the couple. Wait and see what I mean...**


	2. Murphy's Law

**AN: Well, David and Alex have to deal with the fact that they are trapped in his home without their family. Now, things are already bad, but they are going to get worse...**

**Chapter Two: Murphy's Law**

David could only watch as Alex paced back and forth in front of him with both pieces of her broken wand in both of her hands. That was their way to get back, and that wand was the same thing that brought them here, so he was right in being worried. They were trapped here in his house, all alone. So, Alex was right to be slowly panicking and freaking out at the same time. All she could do was stare at her broken wand that was in both of her hands and keep pacing in front of David.

"Alex?" David whispered to her, trying to keep her calm.

"What?" She said, not even looking at her friend.

"Uh, are you feeling okay?" David asked her.

"We are trapped here. I am not okay!" Alex screamed at him. David flinched at her screaming at him, but he knew that something had to be done.

"Let me see if I can call someone." David asked. He went to his phone, and tried dialing it, but it did not work.

"Crap, the phone is dead." David said. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone.

"How in the blue hell am I not getting any reception out here?" David hissed to himself.

"Look, forget about the phones, David. No one knows that we are out here! We are all alone!" Alex screamed once again. David sat on his couch, and began to think for the moment. She was right, they were trapped in his house, and they were all alone. The biggest worry was that there was no one in either of their families knew that they were out there. It was soon going to be discovered that they were gone and they were going to be rescued soon enough.

"Alex, chill, alright? It will only be a matter of time before someone comes looking for us." David said. "At least we are in a house with working power and electricity."

"Yeah, I guess. That is good news, after all." Alex said. David could see that Alex was starting to lighten up because she did crack a smile, all be it a small one.

"Yeah, I am right. What is the worse thing that could happen?" David asked her.

The minute that he said that, all of the lights began to flicker, and then the power completely went out. The house was almost pitch black except for the dimming light from outside the house. David let out an irritated sigh, and sat on the couch with his face in his hands. David, although he could not see her, he could literally feel Alex and her eyes boring into him with a pissed off look on her face. He knew her **that** well.

"I take it that you believe that I am the cause of that, aren't you?" David asked her.

"Yes. I do." Alex snapped at him.

_Yeah, this is going to be really fun. _David said to himself.

* * *

Well, it did get worse, ladies and gentlemen. With each passing minute, it began to snow, and as the time went by, it snowed harder and harder. It was nuts. It also was not a good thing for David and Alex, because that meant that it was going to get cold, and with no power in Louis's house at the moment, that was a really bad thing for them.

"David, what are we going to do?" Alex asked with a worried voice.

"I have no idea." David answered, which seemed to only scare Alex more.

"Maybe we can go somewhere, you know?" Alex answered.

"No, that would be stupid." David said. "We don't know where the nearest store is, and since it is nearly Christmas, we will not know if anything is open at this time."

"Alright then, what are we supposed to do?" Alex asked him. David thought about it for a few moments, and then looked at the fireplace that was in front of him. He remembered how to light it when Louis taught him a little while ago.

"I can try and light the fireplace. That will give us some light and heat, at least." David said.

"Fine with me, go ahead and do it." Alex said. Alex heard David then rustling around for some things, she had no idea what due to the darkness, and then David took a step back, and the fire in the fireplace started to go. The glow went through the house, and that made both Alex and David breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, that is a good thing, isn't it?" David told her.

"Yeah, it is David, thank you." Alex smiled at him.

"No problem." David told her back.

* * *

David and Alex were sitting next to each other as they were roasting marshmellows in front of the fireplace. They were talking and laughing as they would usually do any other day of the week. For some strange reason, though, this was different. Alex and David, alone? In front of a fire place? This felt...right for some reason, Alex thought to herself. David felt as if he was someone that she could really trust and like, but she refrained from saying that in front of him, because of her fear of what he might say.

"David, what do you think might happen to us?" Alex asked him in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" David asked her.

"I was wondering what is going to happen while we are alone here." Alex said. She watched as David turned away, not knowing that he was hiding a blush. She thought that he was trying to think about what he was going to tell her.

"We are going to be fine." David said. "The power should kick back on sometime."

"I hope so." Alex said. She wrapped her arms around David, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for being there for me all those times when I needed you."

"No problem." David smiled.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and David realized that Alex fell asleep. He quietly scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to his bed, and laid her in it. He tucked her in to make sure that she was warm enough to sleep comfortably. David stared at the beauty that was Alex Russo while she slept. David went back to make sure that the fire in the fire place was out, and went towards Louis's room, and went to sleep in his bed. Luckily, with the heat on earlier, it was going to be warm for a while.

Maybe something might happen in the future between the two, and maybe not. What David and Alex did have to focus on was trying to survive in a house with dwindling heat, and a growing attraction between two teenage friends. Something was going to happen soon enough, though.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, their feelings between each other will slowly grow to the surface, as their bad situation ironically turns for the better. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Let There Be Snow and Light

**AN: Well, somehow, they managed to survive their first night without power, and now as things start to pick up, something unexpected happens.**

**Chapter Three: Let There Be Snow and Light**

Alex opened her eyes, and continued to stare into the darkness that was her room, or at least that is what she thought it was. Alex could have sworn that last night was a dream, but it was not. As she got her bearings, she soon realized that she was in her best friend's bed. David was not in bed with her, of course, but that does not make her being in his room asleep not feel at the very least, a little bit weird.

As Alex sat up, she had to admit, for no heat being on, it still felt a little bit warm in the house. She really did not care though, it was going to keep them warm for the time being at least. She climbed out of his bed, and made her way to the bedroom that David slept in, which was Louis's bedroom. Once she approached it, she knocked.

"David?" Alex asked, knocking on the door. She heard slight movement in the bedroom, which meant that he was in there, and he was getting out of bed to answer the door.

The door opened, and David looked at her with a smile on his face.

"What's up?" David asked her.

"I was just seeing what you were doing." Alex asked her. She noticed that his clothes were out, as if he went somewhere earlier.

"Where did you go?" Alex asked him. David reached behind him, and gave her a bag with a breakfast sandwich inside it.

"The snow let up earlier, so I went to a nearby restaurant to grab us some breakfast. I already ate mine, so the one in the bag is for you." David answered.

Alex reached into the bag, and pulled out a breakfast sandwich, the one that she would always eat, and it was made in a way that she loved to eat. Alex looked at the sandwich, and back at her friend.

"What's wrong?" David asked her.

"This is exactly how I like my sandwiches." Alex said. "How did you know what I like to eat?"

"Well, we were friends since we were babies, so I managed to notice a few things about you that I could not help but to notice." David said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, well, thanks for the sandwich." Alex said, taking the breakfast sandwich and eating it. They made their way towards the living room, and sat on the couch, looking around.

"Why is it still warm in the house? Should it have gotten colder without the heat being on?" Alex asked him.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I am not complaining, mind you." David answered. David leaned back, and rested against the couch, and Alex did the same thing.

"It's nice, being here with you." David said out loud, but he meant that to be a silent thought.

"Really? That's a nice thing to say." Alex answered him. She leaned over, and kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Great, now I have something else to think about... _David thought.

* * *

It was a few hours later, and Alex and David were basically sitting around, doing anything that would keep them from being bored out of their minds. Alex stood up, and stretched. David looked at her friend, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I take it that you have something on your mind?" David asked her.

"Yeah, I do." Alex answered him. "I want to take a shower, so can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Sure, go hop in and I'll grab them for you." David said. Alex headed for the bathroom, and David went for his bedroom to grab her some things that she could put on once she got out of the bathroom, and more importantly the shower.

* * *

David got Alex a pair of his boxer shorts, and a sky blue t-shirt that could fit her. He sat it on the toilet seat, and stepped out side the bathroom so that once she got out of the shower, she could get dressed in silence and peace. David took Alex's clothes that he took off, and put them in the washer. He obviously could not run it now due to there being no power in the house. Alex stepped out of the shower, and noticed the clothes that David sat out, and quickly put them on. The boxers fit her, but the shirt was big enough to be a nightshirt, it was THAT big.

Alex put her hair into a ponytail, and stepped outside to face her friend.

"Hey, how does it fit?" David asked her.

"It is comfortable, but it is a little big." Alex said, sitting next to David on the couch.

"David, earlier when you said that you noticed certain things about me that you could not help but to notice, what did you mean by that?" Alex asked.

"Just the fact that I know more about you from observation." David said, hoping that would be the end of it. Which it wasn't.

"So, you know a lot about me?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, why?" David asked her.

"So, would you happen to know my bra size?" Alex asked him.

David began to cough really loudly as if he was trying to cover up what she originally asked her, or the fact that he was dodging the question.

"I am still waiting for an answer." Alex said, crossing her arms and staring at him. David knew that he was caught, and she would know if he was lying. He took a deep breath, and sighed.

David was about to answer, but out of nowhere, there was a low buzzing noise, and almost one cue, the lights kicked back on. David and Alex both let out surprising gasps, and then cheers of joy and excitement. Alex reached over to her friend that was sitting a few inches away from her, and hugged him.

"This is great! The power is back on!" Alex said.

"Not too soon either, look." David said, pointing out of the window. Alex looked to where David was pointing, and noticed that there was snow falling really heavily outside. The way that it was coming down almost signaled to the two teens that it was a blizzard that was happening in New York.

"Wow, thank goodness that the power is back on, right?" Alex said.

"Right. Thank goodness for that." David replied to his friend.

* * *

**AN: Only two more chapters left before the story is finished! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
